


In the Prefects' Bathroom

by ladyroxanne21



Series: The Dare [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward First Time, M/M, Mildly oblivious Draco, sneaky Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Harry wants to lose his virginity, so he comes up with a plan to entice a certain gorgeous Slytherin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is probably a little redundant if you've read anything else by me, lol, but the last two I posted were super weird, and I have plans to write a very dark one next - a remix of something someone else wrote - so I wanted to post something short and fluffy before I get into the dark one, lol :-)

Harry consulted his map one last time, and seeing exactly what he expected, tapped it with his wand, whispered: “Mischief managed,” and shoved it back in his bag. Now that he was back in Hogwarts for his so-called Eighth Year, he wanted to make peace with a certain Slytherin Prince. That said, the normally snarky bastard was being quiet and withdrawn this year, making it hard for Harry to strike up _any_ conversations with him; let alone civil ones.

With a sigh, he gave the password for the Prefects' bathroom and opened the door. Just two steps in, he stopped short.

“Oh, sorry,” Harry mumbled with a blush. “I didn't know you were in here.”

Draco Malfoy growled a sigh. “Well now you know, so kindly get out. You're not even supposed to be in here anyway since you are not a Prefect.”

Harry shrugged. “I was given special permission by the Headmistress as a way to obtain privacy when needed. And sorry, but I'm not leaving until I've had my bath.”

Draco couldn't exactly argue with this since they had both lived in dorms for years and had either seen others showering, or taken baths with other boys from time to time. Making a big deal out of it would simply give Harry a tool he could use against Draco. Thus, the blond boy sighed and swept a hand out in sarcastic invitation.

“Then by all means, take a bath. Just please stay on your side of the tub.”

Harry smiled. “I can do that.” He pulled his school robes off and tossed them onto his bag. “Er, say Malfoy? How would you like to make a deal?”

“What sort of deal?” Draco asked with interest that he tried to hide.

“There's something I want, and I can guess that there's something you want, so, why not –”

“Wait, stop,” Draco commanded imperiously as he held up a hand. “First of all, what is it that you want?”

“Honestly, I just want to be on friendly terms with you,” Harry replied.

“Meaning?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“Meaning that if we pass each other in the hall, rather than ignore each other or run away – _or_ try to hex each other – I'd like for me to say: _Malfoy_ , and you to say: _Potter_ , and then go about our day. And if you're feeling particularly generous or in a good mood, you could always ask: _How's your day, Potter?_ And I could say something like: _Oh, not too bad. How's yours?_ Things like that.”

Draco was still highly skeptical. “Huh... Well then... What's in it for me?”

Harry shrugged carelessly. “Anything you want.”

“What?” Draco asked in surprise. “Anything?”

“Well,” Harry amended. “So long as you don't want to kill me, have me kill someone, maim me, or curse me with something permanent, then yes. Anything.”

“So... You're saying that if I wanted to cast a cutting hex on you, you'd allow it so long as I didn't hit anything vital or cause a permanent injury?” Draco asked in order to be certain he'd understood Harry correctly.

“Yes, although, to be honest, I'm rather hoping you don't want that,” Harry stated.

Draco narrowed his eyes shrewdly. “Anything... What if I want to bugger you senseless and then brag to the whole school that I had the great Harry Potter on his hands and knees before me like a dog?”

Harry shrugged again. “I'll allow it.”

Draco nearly fell over. “You'll  _what_ ?!”

Harry pointed at Draco. “I'll allow it so long as  _you_ promise to be on friendly terms with me for the rest of the year.”

“But...” Draco was obviously scrambling to wrap his head around Harry just agreeing to something like that so easily. “Hang on, I can understand why I'd want something like that – one doesn't have to be bent to want to literally screw over a former enemy, but why would you agree? I don't mean why would you agree to this to get something so relatively trivial, but why would you agree to let me bugger you if you aren't bent in the slightest? You must understand that I'd probably hurt you quite a bit as part of getting what I want. I can't imagine that would be worth it...”

Harry gave him a tiny and slightly amused smile. “Actually, I'm bisexual, so being buggered isn't such a bad idea in my mind. And yes, I realize that you want to hurt me. So, either you hex me – which will just plain hurt – or you come up with another unpleasant way to hurt me,  _or_ you bugger me and even if it hurts, I might like it a little after all.” Harry spread his hands wide before him. “That actually sounds like the best of all the options so far.”

Draco twisted his lips side to side in thought. “I have the sneaking suspicion that you're having me on somehow.”

Harry shook his head and raised his right hand. “Nope. I promise that I am being utterly serious. You can do whatever you want to me and I won't fight back or anything.”

Draco pressed his lips together firmly. Silence reigned for a long moment. “Alright... I suppose that sounds fair enough. In exchange for you letting me bugger you and brag about it to the whole school – if I want, and I'm not entirely certain I do; brag about it, that is – I promise to be friendly with you for the rest of the year.”

Harry smiled and nodded. It wasn't a big smile, but it was genuine and even a little warm. “Alright. So... now?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “In order for it to happen now, you need to finish stripping off and get in this tub already!”

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, but since he was pulling his muggle style tee shirt over his head, Draco didn't see it. When Harry was completely naked, he had to fight the urge to run and hide, or immediately jump into the tub. He took a deep breath and forced himself to stand there as if he didn't care in the slightest who saw him naked.

“So, er, what do you want me to do?” Harry asked as confidently as possible.

Draco seemed to be boggling over the concept of  _anything_ once again. It made him temporarily too cowed to be mean. “Er...” He shifted until he was sitting on the edge of the tub. “You interrupted my wank, so I think you should have to start by giving me a blowjob.”

“Alright, I can do that,” Harry stated. His hands trembled, but he hid this by sliding into the tub and walking over to Draco.

Draco couldn't help but be pleased by the sight of Harry – first as he stood there naked, and then as he lowered himself into the tub and the hot water and steam made his body glisten just a little. Harry was still on the scrawny side, but had filled out a little. He had a sparse patch of little curly hairs on the center of his chest, and a thicker patch of hair circling his bellybutton and traveling down to form a wild nest around the base of Harry's shaft and balls.

The black hair and somewhat swarthy tone of Harry's complexion were almost as opposite of Draco's pale features as a person could get without being black – like Blaise, who Draco had messed around with previously, but wasn't in school this year. Nor was Pansy, the only other person Draco had fooled around with from time to time.

When Harry reached out and took hold of Draco's shaft, Draco couldn't help but gasp a little. It felt surreal to have Harry –  _the Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort and Savior of the Wizarding World_ – on his knees before Draco doing exactly as told. The experience made Draco's breath hitch as if he was an untouched virgin. He wasn't, but that was how he felt at the moment, and actually, it had been a while since he'd done anything. Not since before the end of Seventh Year because he hadn't seen Pansy or Blaise since then and he wasn't exactly flush with options this year. Nor was he the type to really mess around with someone he didn't know and trust.

Hmm... that little tidbit just revealed something highly interesting about him that he planned to  _never_ tell Harry.

Biting his lip in concentration, Harry took a good look at the long and thin shaft and stroked it experimentally a few times just to get a feel for it. Then he bent his head so that he could lick it up and down like an ice cream cone. He swirled his tongue around the tip and hummed lightly in thought as he wondered what this felt like. Sadly, he'd never had the pleasure.

Harry did the best he could – having never given a blowjob before either – but he had the feeling that Draco didn't really like it. Draco yanked Harry by the hair and forced him to stop just a few minutes later. Harry bit his lip and wondered if Draco planned to tell everyone that not only was Harry on his hands and knees like a dog, but also that Harry was shite at giving a blowjob. Then he had to wonder if anyone would even believe Draco considering their history.

“I need a moment...” Draco murmured in a rough voice. He took a deep breath to calm down, followed by another. “Alright, so, I'm going to use a few spells on you and I need you to get on your hands and knees.”

Harry took a moment to get his hair wet so that it could be slicked back and would stay that way, rather than get into his green eyes. He didn't notice Draco examine his scar curiously, which Draco hastily stopped doing when Harry looked up at him. Then Harry slipped out of the tub and got on his hands and knees next to the edge, but parallel to the water rather than perpendicular to it. He craned his head to watch Draco grab his wand and get behind him.

Relaxing as much as possible because he promised he wouldn't fight or anything, Harry let Draco cast whatever spells he wanted. To his surprise, Draco cast a quick succession of spells that made Harry feel weird. He wasn't sure, but he could guess that Draco had just cleaned him out, softened him up, and filled him with some sort of lube. It felt oily and smelled like limes and an herb – which was actually really nice.

A moment later, Harry felt Draco's fingers check him and had to bite his lip to prevent a gasp of surprise. He had offered to do anything Draco wanted  _hoping_ that this would be the result, but even so, the fact that he was about to lose his virginity so abruptly was a little scary. He was on the verge of changing his mind, except... Well, he actually really wanted this. Potential pain and all.

Specifically, he wanted this particular gorgeous bastard to be his first for several reasons. The most important one was that Harry had obsessed over him for years and this felt like a good way to get over him and move on. Unless it led to more, which would be even better. In any case, Harry liked the idea of being able to look back and smile over the fact that his first time was the one and only time he had out-Slytherin'd the Slytherin Prince.

To Harry's relief, Draco pushed into him slowly. Draco didn't give Harry eons to adjust and accept the never before experienced intrusion, but that was a good sign in Harry's opinion. It meant that Draco probably didn't realize exactly what was going on. Harry even smiled because Draco's shaft was longer and thinner than Harry's – which seemed perfect for anal sex in general, especially a first time. Harry had no idea what he would have done if Draco had been as thick as his shaft – which seemed like it would be really uncomfortable if not downright painful.

Harry relaxed and sort of endured the burn and the energetic pounding for a while. Long enough that he eventually stopped focusing on what was happening and let his mind drift a bit. And then Draco surprised him again.

“This is getting a little uncomfortable,” Draco murmured as he paused, fully inside Harry. “Would you like to lay on your back?”

“Er... yeah. Sure,” Harry replied. He hadn't expected Draco to want to actually look at him while they were shagging. Draco pulled out and even though Harry hadn't been feeling a lot of pleasure so far, he immediately missed the feel of a hard shaft in his arse. Even the awkwardness and the burn were better than nothing at all, which Harry hadn't expected.

They shifted until Harry was on his back and Draco was between his legs. Draco wasted no time pushing back inside Harry, which made Harry moan very softly in something akin to happiness. All the boys that Harry had asked about what sex was like were straight and could only tell him how amazing it was to be inside someone. None of them suspected that Harry was more interested in feeling someone inside him. He'd asked Hermione a few questions about it, but even she had no experience in this exact position – meaning anal sex.

That said, Harry had been fairly sure that it would basically hurt. So far, he was mostly right, which was why he was so surprised that he liked it anyway. He'd definitely be willing to do this again sometime. Possibly every day. Or several times a day.

Strangely, this position felt better than the other one had. Harry gave Draco a tiny, encouraging smile. Suddenly, Draco hit something that felt so good that Harry gasped.

“There it is,” Draco murmured with a small smile of his own.

“There what is?” Harry asked, his eyes now closed as he savored Draco repeatedly rubbing that spot that sent shivers up and down his spine.

“The spot that feels really good,” Draco answered in a whisper, also feeling too good to truly talk at the moment.

“Mmm...” Harry moaned in agreement. He now felt like he was slowly melting into a puddle of lava. Another soft moan escaped him, followed by a lot of embarrassing noises that he couldn't stop himself from making. Noises that made him blush and try to turn his head away so that Draco couldn't look at him – which was actually impossible with how close they were to each other.

So, of course, Draco noticed how embarrassed Harry seemed to be about the noises he made. “Is... Is this your first time bottoming?”

Harry didn't want to answer that. He didn't want to give Draco anything to tease him about, and so decided to avoid the question by kissing Draco. Kissing he had experience with and was rather good at. Or so he was told. So, he tangled his fingers in Draco's hair and simply focused on snogging him while Draco focused on repeatedly hitting that one spot that made Harry's toes curl.

A few minutes later, Draco groaned and stopped moving completely so that he could also focus on their glorious snogging. Harry pulled back and gave Draco a curious look.

“Did you just...?”

Draco shook his head. “No, but I was too close. Will it be alright if I do? Inside you, I mean.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I'd like that.”

At first, Draco smiled and resumed kissing Harry, but then he groaned and sighed in frustration. “I'm being an idiot and skipping all the important things we're supposed to talk about first. Here...” he reached for his wand and cast a spell on himself. “This is a diagnostic to let us know if there's anything that can be transmitted – which I should have cast before we started except that I knew I was clean and wasn't really thinking about it. You can see that I lit up white, so I am clean. Yellow would be something minor such as a cold, and any other color means something that should be treated before the fun begins.” Draco then cast the spell on Harry too, who also lit up white.

Draco sighed in relief. Then he gave Harry another small smile. “Alright, now that I remembered the responsible stuff, I won't feel so nervous about finishing this.”

“You're nervous?” Harry asked with a curious smile.

“Well yeah,” Draco admitted with a shrug. “Despite what I said, I don't actually want to hurt you and...” He took a deep breath to gather up the courage to admit something so vulnerable. “And you didn't seem to be having any fun at first. So I thought that maybe I wasn't actually as good at this as I thought I was.”

Harry smiled again. “I think you are probably the best I've ever had, so you must be pretty good after all.”

Draco was rather pleased to hear this and grinned. “And I'm sure that the great Harry Potter has probably had hundreds of lovers throwing themselves at him by now, so... you would know.”

Harry nodded and purposely avoided saying anything by seizing a demanding kiss from Draco. The gorgeous blond took this as his cue to resume thrusting. He shifted so that he could shag and snog at the same time, which meant that he was now laying fully on top of Harry and practically holding him like he was something precious.

This time, after Harry felt like he was floating on a cloud of bliss for what might have been eons or it might have been mere minutes, Draco broke off their kiss and balanced himself on one arm so that he could use his other hand to reach between them and grab hold of Harry's shaft. Harry gasped and arched his back, his fingers digging into Draco's hips.

“Oh God!” Harry shouted in a whisper. Maybe three tugs was all it took for Harry to erupt like a volcano between them. He was mortified to realized that he was making a sound like a low squeal and bit his lip to stop it.

Draco moaned; the feel of Harry rippling all around him was like heaven. He wanted this to last forever, and yet knew that it couldn't. Shifting again, Draco grabbed Harry's hips and sped up until he was also enjoying the high of an orgasm and the world seemed to spin just a little bit. He collapsed onto Harry and rested for a few moments as their breathing returned to normal.

When Harry felt ready to talk, he smiled and risked kissing Draco once more. “So... you still promise to be civil to me and maybe even cordial if we pass each other in the hall?”

“Yeah,” Draco confirmed with a light nod. “Actually, if you agree to do this again in the future, I'll act like I'm your new best friend when we come across each other.”

Harry grinned. “Well, I don't think there's any need to go quite that far, but I wouldn't mind doing this again.”

Draco rolled off Harry so that he could slip back into the tub and finish washing up. “Such as... next week?”

“Oh... er, yeah,” Harry agreed with a bit of disappointment that he just couldn't hide.

Draco frowned, turning around to look at Harry. “Or don't you want to after all?”

“I do,” Harry assured him hastily, sitting up and slipping into the tub as well. “I was just hoping that you'd want to do it again tonight. And maybe tomorrow. And the day after that...”

Draco stared at Harry in astonishment until Harry gathered up the courage to look at him in return. “You mean that?”

“Why wouldn't I?” Harry wondered with a curious frown.

It was Draco's turn to frown. “Well... don't you have lots of people in Gryffindor that would be more than happy to keep you company?”

“I suppose so,” Harry stated with a shrug. Then he took a deep breath and forced himself to prove that he really was brave like a Gryffindor was supposed to be. “But I don't really want to shag any of them.”

Draco felt more curious than anything. “Why not?”

Harry shrugged. “I just don't. I'm not attracted to any of them. I suppose you could say that my type is currently platinum blond Slytherins with gray eyes and wickedly sharp tongues.”

Draco grinned at that. “That's a fairly specific type.”

Harry smiled and shrugged.

Draco gathered up the courage to run a hand through Harry's wet but still very messy hair. “Alright. I wouldn't mind meeting up every night.”

With a much happier grin, Harry kissed him. “Great! I usually wander the corridors each night at about ten, so why don't I meet you outside the Slytherin dorm at about 10:15?”

Draco had the sinking suspicion that Harry was just trying to make a fool of him somehow, but he wanted this badly enough to take a risk. With a small smile, he returned Harry's kiss. “Sounds brilliant.”

Grinning like an absolute idiot, Harry got out of the tub and cast a few drying spells on himself. “See you tonight then.”

“Wait, don't you need to wash up?” Draco asked in confusion.

“Oh, erm...” Harry trailed off with an embarrassed blush. “I er, I showered before I came in here.”

Draco tilted his head suspiciously. “Are you saying that you came in here because you knew I was in here and that this would happen?”

“Well... I hoped it would,” Harry admitted with a shrug.

Draco couldn't help but be impressed by the clearly Slytherin tactics Harry had employed. “Well played.”

With a shy smile, Harry finished pulling his robes on and left the bathroom. As Draco finished his bath, he half mooned over what had happened. For the first time in a long time, he had something to look forward to.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Draco wants to do is shag, but Harry is strangely resistant. When Draco finds out why, he is shocked to his core :-)

“What's there to be nervous about?” Draco asked in confusion.

Harry kissed Draco rather than answer. The two of them were currently in Draco's bed, surrounded by privacy spells so that none of his dorm mates could hear them. They'd both gotten naked a while ago and probably would have shagged and fallen asleep by now if Draco hadn't had a surprisingly hard time talking Harry into topping.

Draco realized that Harry was trying to distract him and pulled back. “No seriously, what's wrong?”

Harry sighed reluctantly and looked away.

Draco stroked a hand along Harry's cheek. “ _Harry..._ ”

Still not looking at Draco, Harry gave in. “It's just... I've never done that before and I don't want to hurt you.”

“Never topped?” Draco asked, and then shrugged. “That's fine, I can show you what to do.”

But Harry pushed Draco slightly away so that he could roll over so that his back was to Draco's front and they were spooning. It was Draco who was the frustrated one now. He pressed a series of light kisses to Harry's shoulder.

“Please tell me why this is so upsetting to you,” Draco murmured insistently. “You told me that you'd been with lots of witches and wizards, so why is this so different?”

“Did I, Draco?” Harry asked with a hint of challenge in his tone.

“Yes, er well... no. I suppose you didn't. I said it and you agreed,” Draco replied with a confused frown.

Harry sighed again, releasing his tension. “The reason this is so different is that – unlike when all I have to do is hold still and trust you not to hurt me too badly – I honestly have no idea what to do to make it feel good, and I would rather suffer the Cruciatus Curse than risk hurting you.”

Draco chuckled softly and kissed Harry's shoulder again. “It's really not that different than being with a girl. I'll show you everything you need to do, and I promise to tell you if you're hurting me so that we can fix it. Although, I have to admit that I like bottoming, so I doubt that you could hurt me.”

Harry pressed his lips together and didn't say anything.

Draco frowned. “Alright... If the idea of topping is really such a turn off for you, I have no problems topping.”

Harry smiled and turned around to kiss Draco. Now that Draco wasn't quite so worried, he had a moment to think about everything Harry had said about his sexual experiences – only to realize that Harry had a habit of avoiding those questions by kissing rather than answering.

“Hang on,” Draco blurted out. “How many sexual partners _have_ you had?”

Harry pressed his lips together for a moment before seizing a demanding kiss. Draco pushed him away with a shake of his head.

“No, I need to know the answer to this.”

“Why?” Harry asked with a frustrated sigh.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I'm not looking for names and details, but an exact count – or if you can't remember the exact number, an accurate guess – is reasonable to ask for. After all, your sexual history is a little bit my business if we're going to keep seeing each other.”

Harry rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in Draco's pillow. Draco raised a curious brow.

“Is the number that big that it embarrasses you, or do you just not know?”

Harry growled slightly and lifted his head just enough that he could be heard. “The number is one, alright?!”

This made absolutely no sense to Draco, so he tilted his head to the side with a frown. “You mean one other than me, right? Such as Ginny Weasley?”

Harry sat up and pulled on his hair as he looked toward the heavens. “No, I mean I have only ever been with one person.”

Draco was floored! So much that he nearly fell out of bed.

“Wait! But! That can't be right! I mean, I'm not trying to call you a liar, but you... me... You! _Why_ would you –!” By this point, Draco had scrambled to the foot of his bed to stare at Harry in shock.

Harry put his hands in his lap and stared at them miserably. “I don't know why I wanted you to be my first, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I also didn't want you to know that I was a virgin at the time because I was dead certain that you really were going to brag about having me to the whole school, and I didn't want the news that I was still a virgin at the time to be spread about so that everyone could tease me about it.”

It took Draco a long moment to calm down. He felt a strange sense of panic at the thought that _he_ had been the one to take Harry's virginity. If he were honest with himself, he might well have passed up that particular honor out of sheer nervousness had Harry told him.

Then he sighed and looked at his own hands in his lap. “I'm not sure I would have agreed had you told me that before we did anything, but now I feel terrible. I would have done more – I would have taken the time to prepare you properly – to make it special or memorable or something...”

Harry smiled and kissed Draco reassuringly. “It was special. It was almost exactly what I wanted.”

“Almost?” Draco asked curiously.

Harry blushed a vivid shade of red. “Erm... I dunno why, but I imagined you biting me and leaving bruises...”

Draco grinned, intrigued by that. “ _Oh really_?”

Harry shrugged rather than reply.

“Like this?” Draco asked just before he latched onto Harry's neck and alternated between sucking and licking.

Harry moaned a bit breathlessly. “Yeah...”

As he created a rather impressive bruise on Harry's neck, Draco realized that _everyone_ had an awkward first time, and so there was nothing to be upset about. In fact, he now had an incentive to take the time to show Harry how it was supposed to be done – as opposed to using quick prep spells like he had been.

To that end, Draco took the time to lick, suck, and kiss a path all the way down to Harry's balls. Only pausing for a moment to tease Harry's thick and rigid shaft, Draco suddenly understood why Harry had seemed so very grateful when Draco had given him a blowjob. He'd probably never had one before. Even so, Draco was on a mission.

With the aid of a pleasant tasting special blend of oil that Draco had made back when he realized that Blaise was a lot to take – even with quick prep spells – Draco took the time to work his fingers into Harry. The moment Harry stopped squirming in a combination of squeamishness and discomfort, Draco progressed to using his tongue to help soften and open Harry up while his fingers searched for that one spot...

Harry gasped and tugged a bit frantically on Draco's hair. “Just shag me already!”

Draco shook his head, not wanting to give up his mission to make Harry feel glorious so soon. Harry tugged on Draco's hair insistently for a a few more seconds, then he started babbling.

“OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!”

_That_ was what Draco had been waiting for. He shifted his mouth so that it and the hand that was not still stimulating Harry's prostate were now stroking and sucking on Harry's shaft. Harry arched his back and squealed, pumping Draco's mouth full. This made Draco hum happily.

With a smug smile, Draco stopped touching Harry and climbed up the bed until he was laying next to his lover. Then he kissed Harry's cheek and ruffled his hair as Harry's brain finished processing the powerful orgasm. It didn't take too long for Harry to moan and gather Draco in his arms.

“That was _brilliant_!”

Draco grinned, happy to hear that. Harry tugged Draco into place and whispered in his ear: “Shag me now, please.”

With a moan of longing and a possessive kiss, Draco did.

 


End file.
